halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tyke Vadamee
Tyke Vadamee was a soldier for the USR during the years after the Great War, and he continued serving through the Necros conflict. He was born into high esteem, being the nephew of the Arbiter (then the Commander of the Fleet of Particular Justice), and the son of an acclaimed ground commander, but his birth was somewhat unconventional for the Vadam clan in that he knew his father, who was NOT and elder, which cast him under great suspicion early on. History Early Life Escaping Genocide Tyke Vadamee was born in February of 2552 to Erhi Vadamee, a prominent infantry commander and half brother of the Arbiter (later Imperator) and Lsa 'Ilealee. He was born during his father's brief leave on High Charity, which he left duty specifically to come see. For almost a month, Erhi had a period of leave, but soon left to continue fighting. During this time, Tyke was raised by his mother, but in September of 2552, a great shock occurred when his father was slain by his own half-brother in single combat to determine the leader of the fleet that would attack the human stronghold known as "Reach". Not long after, the Arbiter, as he became known, lost the fleet to the defenses at Reach and the demon at Halo, and was put on trial. His mother Lsa 'Ilealee, anxious to see the punishment of the killer of her mate, watched as he was tortured, and told the young but cognitive Tyke about how bad the Arbiter was. This early talk instilled a hatred in him of his uncle. But things would not settle down anytime soon. Tyke had lived for all his short lift on High Charity, the Covenant space station city and capital world. But in late 2552, around late October and early November, things started to heat up. The Jiralhanae gained more political power with their assumption of the role of Royal Guards, and tension was running high between the two species. But it was a spark between the Jiralhanae chieftain Tartarus and the Sangheili Arbiter, Tyke’s uncle, that set off a vicious genocide. All across High Charity, and all above it as well, Brute troops began an attempt to wipe out the Sangheili. In the midst of the chaos of the Sangheili rallied to fight the beasts, as well as the Demon’s rampage, Tyke’s mother took him into her care and evacuated from the city via a Sangheili controlled warship that docked directly to High Charity and picked up thousands of refugees. This happened just in time—soon the parasitic Flood crashed and the Sangheili refused to let any ships in or out. For several frightening days the war raged, before the Sangheili fleet finally defeated the Jiralhanae, despite a significant force going to the colony of Joyous Exaltation and being destroyed. The ship carrying the refugees was then dispatched to a large fleet of ships, both private and military, that were carrying Sangheili refugees, that soon became known as the Homeward Fleet. This fleet was a sort of traveling group that picked up and defended any Sangheili or derelict human they could find. For the remainder of the war, Tyke and his mother lived a quiet life aboard the ship, listening to news reports of the successes, and failures, of the ongoing Covenant Civil war. Popular opinion aboard the ship was at first anti-human, but soon changed with peace treaties signed between the Sangheili and the Humans. Some human refugees actually stayed in the same barracks aboard the ship with Tyke and his mother, which influenced his thinking strongly about the race, giving him respect for the species as a whole. During this time, Tyke’s mother also slowly began to forgive the Arbiter, though Tyke did not, and a secret hatred burned inside of him. By November 22nd, the war was going in the favor of the Human-Separatist alliance with the death of the Prophet of Truth, leaving no one to lead the remaining Covenant forces. Further victories on Necropolis, Earth, the Archive, the inner colonies, and eventually Dosiac turned morale sky high, and with the end of the war in sight, the Sangheili pushed ever harder and the Homeward Fleet stayed on higher alert for Jiralhanae marauders. Not long after the Dosiac Peace Accords, the Homeward Fleet began a slow cycle around Sangheili and Human space, dropping off refugees on whatever planet possible. Significant amounts of refugees were dropped at Sanghelios, but Tyke’s mother decided to settle somewhere else, where an attack would be less likely. Lsa ultimately chose the then small Sangheili and Unggoy colony of Glorious Light, which was known for it’s outspoken politically radical view for greater rights for the lesser species during the Great War. Growing up in the Shadows However, despite settling down, Tyke’s life would never be fully normal. Because of his relation to the Imperator, who he met for the first time at age three, his and his mother’s existence was carefully hidden to prevent terrorist attacks or scandals. Tyke was able not able to use his last name, as his father, Erhi Vadamee, but instead lived under the alias of Tyke Orbudee, and he was not allowed to cite his heritage to anyone. Despite this, he did rebel and share it with a few close friends, but this was a small occurrence. The Imperator became a much bigger influence in his life, and Tyke’s hatred dimmed, but not disappeared, as the Imperator took what little extra time he had to help raise the young but fiercely independent Sangheili youth. Life on Glorious Light was generally pleasant for Tyke. The planet was known for not only it’s political views, but also its academic nature, and it had some of the finest universities the Sangheili race could offer, surpassing even most on Sanghelios. With an access to a first rate education, Tyke was well off and very well informed, and was naturally very smart. However, he never yearned to be a scholar, as his elders wished, but rather to be a soldier, fighting against the Remnants of the Covenant that had deluded his father into death over a false religion. However, his uncle, in a rare talk just with him, made it clear that he was not to enter the military—the Imperator, wracked with shame over his naivety during the war, but also with guilt with his brother’s unneeded demise, couldn’t bear the thought of his loved brother’s only descendant dying in combat. Tyke thus excelled at academics, having no other option. He became one of the most prominent students on Glorious Light, going off world on occasion to participate in heated debates and give lectures, despite his young age of only 14. Tyke became well known across Glorious Light, even as the colony grew to be more prominent and noticeable, and it was decided that his relation to the Imperator would soon no longer be able to be kept a secret. When Tyke was 18, the connection was revealed between the two, but Tyke stayed deliberately away from the public spotlight. Still, despite his academic achievements, he longed to join the military and fight against the horribly wounded Covenant Remnants. The UNSC had mostly ceased it’s war with the Remnant, as it had bigger worries, but the new USR had not, and continued to hammer away at any Jiralhanae ships they encountered. Hatred of the Great Journey fueled beliefs in Tyke that the religion must be eradicated, even to the point of exterminating the Jiralhanae, a much criticized belief by the Imperator, who believed that genocide should not be paid with genocide, but rather with military force and perhaps constructive oppression to bring the enemy in line. This difference sparked many other differences, and the Imperator and Tyke’s views differed wildly on almost everything, except the fact that the Sangheili needed to keep their military strong. Close to Home The war became much more of an urgent threat to Tyke on January 13th, 2571. A Remnant fleet under the command of the legendary Brute commander Longinius attacked Tyke’s home system, nearly killing not only the Imperator, but also his family. Only the Imperator’s tactical genius saved the planet from glassing, and with the reasoning that the war was coming closer to home, Tyke set out to convince the elders in his life that he needed to join the armed forces. Tyke first set out to convince the Imperator, assuming that as a military official, and former warrior himself, he would be more accepting of Tyke’s again proposed entering of the military. At first his Uncle was completely opposed, for the same reasoning. But Tyke argued that he not only would honor his father’s memory, but also serve the Sangheili people, as was his duty. He cited the Battle of Glorious Light as further reasoning—he could very well be killed being a scholar during a Remnant raid (though this later became false, as the USR formed a tight defensive perimeter around their inner systems) and that it would be better for him to die in combat than to sit around and do nothing and die anyway. Reluctantly, the Imperator agreed. Tyke then began attempting to persuade his protective and aging mother to let him sign up. Contrary to his belief that she would be harder to persuade, she was more open the Imperator, and she reasoned much how he had, deciding that his service would honor his father’s memory, but going further, conjecturing that military service would give him much needed discipline to keep his fiery, independent, and often reckless personality in line. Thus, at the age of 19, four months after the Battle of Glorious Light, he entered the United Sangheili Republic Armed Forces. Military Cadet Tyke, exalted at being able to finally pursue his dreams, joined the Sangheili Army at first chance, and entered early combat training and preparation at the age of 20. Once at the academy, he quickly excelled at whatever he chose to dabble in. Tactics and squad cohesion came easily, as did marksmanship, stealth, long term maneuvers, and energy sword wielding. Tyke found himself at the top of his class within months, and soon enrolled in more complex training programs, designed to produce highly skilled soldiers who would have good chances at attaining officer ranks. Tyke found himself quickly rising, flashing past others in his classes, and some suspected that the military was being pressured by the Imperator to let Tyke rise without skill. In truth, the Imperator found himself quickly worried with the fact that Tyke was moving so quickly up the military—for reasons much parallel to his critics. He feared that the academies might be accelerating Tyke’s advance to gain favor with him, and advance their career. In truth, it was none of these. Tyke, determined to be the best, poured his heart and soul into the military, training harder and more intensely that anyone else. Anxious to move into actual combat, he moved as fast as he could, trying to become one of the Sangheili’s greatest soldiers, as quickly as possible. He pushed himself to his limit, dreaming of glory, honor, and valor that awaited him with military service. Graduating after only six months, as a highly recommended soldier, unheard of in that time, he quickly became a Minor Domo in the USR Army, living up to his father’s name. Service for Nothing Tyke was stationed aboard the USR ship Redoubtable, became a half-commander of his squad, found his specialty, was issued his weapons, then…nothing. In the time since the battle of Glorious Light, the USR had formed a tight defensive perimeter around it’s worlds and it was now next to impossible to break through. The Remnant had retreated to the far reaches of space to heal it’s wounds and plan, and Tyke was a soldier with no war to fight. For years upon years, he found himself on endless patrols, only occasionally seeing combat, but even then only over minor pirate squabbles and miniscule rebellions of little real importance. With precious little else to do, Tyke began to train himself. Moving at a more measured pace than his time at the academy, he slowly worked his skills up and improved his effectiveness in combat. He branched out, writing tactical essays and reading thousands of years worth of military history, literature, and tactics. Sangheili, Human, Unggoy, Lekgolo, San ‘Shyuum, Yanme’e, Kig-Yar, Machina, Vorenus, Plainsfierian, and most importantly, if he could procure it, Jiralhanae. Through his reading, he gained newfound knowledge on both his allies and opponents—knowledge that would help in the wars of the future. Still, the first 18 years of his military service passed slowly, and Tyke had little chance for promotion. Though he was promoted to Major Domo in 2584, 15 years into his career, he did little for many, many years. However, it was only a lull in the ever violent storm. Soon, things would become very, very exciting, and very, very deadly. The Remnant Threat Intensifies In 2590, when Tyke was 38 years in human time, and 18 years into his military career, which had lasted almost half his lifetime, the Remnant suddenly became more and more aggressive. As an internal power struggle ended and the treacherous Prophet of Deliverance came to power with his personal cadre of Chieftains, the attacks of the Remnant became more focused and more frequent. Soon, full fledged war had begun, and at the fore front was the Brute chieftain Longinius, who, with a deep understanding of the Sangheili military mind, grew into a huge threat as he led the assaults against the USR. Tyke, with wisdom from his personal trading and schooling, became a soldier of much importance. He participated in battles on dozens of locales against the Remnant, defending his race for the first time in his life. As he reveled in the fulfillment of the dreams of his youth, he also dreamed of promotion. However, despite a valiant effort, he failed to be promoted as quickly as he hoped, as his squad leader was not incredibly skilled, and promoting him out of the squad could not be justified. Thus, it was not until 2597 that his chance at promotion occurred. During a particularly brutal counter siege, Tyke’s squad was a part of a spearhead assault to capture a main Brute settlement via a water landing. En route, massive artillery fire destroyed hundreds of landing craft and killed thousands, and it was only by narrow chance and skill that Tyke survived. His craft was hit at the bow with a mortar shell, and Tyke barely survived the blast. Escaping from his sinking craft, he regrouped and eventually helped other squads break through, earning him badges of honor, but more importantly, putting him on the fast track to promotion. Minor No More After the battle, Tyke was promoted to Major Domo, and put in charge of a squad of grizzled veterans, some of them from the Great War. From there on, Tyke moved quickly through the ranks. After leading successful attacks, he was promoted to Ultra, and put in charge of a large force. He led them in numerous daring infantry attacks, proving himself as a chief tactical planner against the Jiralhanae. He led joint attacks with Humans Marines, served alongside heroes of old, and quickly came to the attention of high ranking members of the military. Noticed for his skill in battle, commanders in the special forces division sought to convert him to a special forces soldier. After months of watching him display skill, cunning, and impressive potential in combat, members of the division approached him and offered to arrange for him to join the elite of the elite: the USR special operations. Special Forces: Go It was without hesitation that Tyke joined. He entered a specific training program to prepare him for the rigors of special forces work, and he excelled in this, just as he had excelled at the academy. He grew more impressively skilled with each passing month, and by 2600, he was a true force to be reckoned with. Keeping his rank, he joined an elite special forces group as their leader, and soon found himself working on occasion directly on behalf of Sangheili such as his Uncle and Kasr 'Revak. He became a skilled assassin, commando, and stealth operator, adapting quickly to his new environment. As a commando, he served in multiple battles, and his reputation grew. He fought for seven years, and worked more and more on the personal request of the Imperator and Kasr. But as he became more closely associated with his Uncle, hatred that had long been hidden began to come back to the surface. Tyke had a harder time coping with orders from the Imperator, and occasionally even found himself on the verge of insubordination. This issue would come to a head during events in 2607, with the Battle of Vespera. Vespera Later Campaigns Operation Dark Tower Operation: SPITFIRE Necros War Personality Tyke was often described as passionate, fiery, and fiercly indepent. He was a quick minded thinker and a tactically adept soldier, capable of rapidly adapting to new circumstances and situations. He had a long hidden hatred of his Uncle, the Imperator, which occasionally clouded his thinking, and he was noted for being quick to anger and on occassion, extrmely reckless. He was very skilled in his work, and took missions with the utmost seriousness. Tyke, despite his love for the military, also had a passion for knowledge, which he was well known for in upper Sangheili groups. Equipment Weaponry Tyke had very specific preferences on his weaponry, and it was rare he deviated from them. He often made use of the Type-51B Modular Carbine and Plasma Assaulter, as well as the Beam Rifle for much longer ranged combat. In addition, he carried an energy sword to all locations, and it is rumored that it was the same energy sword that the Imperator used to strike down his father. Armor Tyke used the standard Sangheili Combat Harness, as well as the Commando and Assault Harnesses. All aspects were average for a Sangheili of his rank, with energy shielding befitting of an Ultra. Category:Sangheili